See You Again
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A human recently lost his aunt from illness. He than have the most wonderful dream of visiting the Watership Down Rabbits to help him with his grief.


Author's Note: This story is for my Aunt Michelle, who recently passed due to aneurysm and stroke. I'm dedicating this short story to her.

I received news from my parents that my aunt would be taken out of medication and put into comfort care. What it is that she's near death, which will be she'll be off from medication, only to make her comfortable, until she expires. Since I could remember, she was always part of my life. The more devastating news was around 10:48 p.m. that I was awoken and told about my aunt passed. I burst into tears, as I looked at the night sky. I couldn't believe she was gone. We have done a lot of things together: watching movies together, help each other out with my youngest sister and looking after her, even family activities that we're part of. I couldn't accept that she was gone. I decided to try to fall asleep to see if it was a dream. It took a few extra minutes, because I couldn't asleep due to tears falling from my eyes. I couldn't be able to express my grief to anyone, as some would say it happens, it's life, it's natural, and/or you'll get over it.

I drifted into a dream that I found myself in the high lonely hills. It didn't appear Heaven, but still looks beautiful. I walked around, until I spotted a rabbit that was hopping about.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Hazel." the rabbit greeted himself. "You're human?"

"Yes... is it a dream?" I questioned.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"You see... I recently lost my aunt, due to illness." I tried to explain. "... so I was wondering if it's a dream, in hopes that I could see her and say goodbye."

"I'm afraid you're the only human here. And I'm sorry for your loss." Hazel apologized and it made me down. "Perhaps you could join us for a short time."

"You mean, your warren?"

"Yes, we live in our warren called Watership Down. Perhaps you could probably be comforted..."

Hazel than led me the way through the hills, until we spotted the beech tree. When we got there, there were rabbits _silflaying_ around the warren. Everyone stared at me and gasped out of surprised. They all gathered around to have Hazel greeted me to the rabbits of Watership Down. The first rabbit I met was Fiver, the young brother of Hazel and shy, also been told that he has visions. Bigwig, the strongest _Owsla_ rabbit in this warren. Hawkbit and Dandelion, the opposites of each other respectively: the sarcastic, stupid, slow rabbit and another was fast. Blackberry, the most intellect rabbit of the warren. His BFF, Bluebell is the jokester and story teller of the warren. Clover, a hutch rabbit who was recently freed and mates with Hazel. Strawberry, a rabbit who is interested with Bigwig, to be mates. Hyzenthlay, the former prisoner rabbit from _Efrafa_. And the best to the last was Captain Holly, the captain from Sandleford Warren.

For a brief time, I was well acquainted with a few rabbits of this warren: Hawkbit and Dandelion in their endless charade of finding the best doe of themselves, Blackberry would always go on about why I'm here and was amazed to see a human in their presence, until Bluebell would crack a joke that would make me laugh. I would even at times interact with everyone else in the warren. It was finding new friends that I couldn't leave, but it wasn't the same without my family.

Later, I was sitting by the edge of the down, still in grief. I had to take a break from the entertainment and chatter to be alone. Unexpectedly, only one rabbit came to join me, watching the sunset.

"You seemed sadden. What's wrong?" It was Captain Holly, who came, sat down and asked me.

"My aunt Michelle. She just passed away and I felt like a part of me is gone." I told him about my recent family loss.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm sure she means so much to you." he offered condolences.

"I do." I started to sob. "I just wished, she didn't have to die so young."

"Oh, here now. I understand you're going through a grief. I had gone over my grief, when I lost my family and friends from our old warren being destroyed."

"But, your warren was destroyed, they never died from sickness." I told him.

"It doesn't matter, every life could end suddenly or we continue to grow old until we're sick and die in our old age." he told me. "It maybe unfortunate of your aunt to pass at a young age. Deep down, you may know that she's in a better place, right?"

I cleaned my tears and started to remember that my aunt is in a better place, where she no longer suffers. "Yes... yes that's true."

"Don't forget, you both shared the wonderful times you had with each other." he added.

"Yes... yes that's true." I admitted.

"I still remember the times I had with my family. We would _silflay _together, when I'm not on duty."

* * *

"Except, when he's trying to spot some does with his _Owsla_." Bluebell came out of no where and joked.

I couldn't help, but laughed. I laughed hard until I was starting to tear up. Captain Holly nearly glared at Bluebell, until he remembered that he chuckled.

"Now, Bluebell! What did I tell you about making jokes at inappropriate times?!" Blackberry reprimanded Bluebell, as the jokester giggled.

"It's alright, Blackberry. It made me laugh." I laughed.

"Inappropriate indeed, but you seemed to be a bit cheerful now" Captain Holly stated.

I cleaned my face and I wanted to do something to distract my grief. "So, what do you guys do around here to entertain?"

"We tell each other stories, make jokes... or..." Bluebell started.

"Or what?"

"... we also do games here." he finishes.

"Really? Like what?" I asked.

"Great that you asked: there's _Tail-Tag_, _Bobstones_, and _Rollin' Acorn_." Bluebell listed.

"They seemed to be fun. Which game do you prefer?" I asked.

"_Bobstones_... a good strategy game to outwit your opponent."

"Perhaps a game could help me. If that's alright, please."

"Really... well you're in a treat. I could get everyone here and we'll start a short tournament." Bluebell, than had everyone gathered around for few round of games of _Bobstones_.

Each rabbit has entered, Hawkbit and Dandelion battled each other in a match, resulting Dandelion to win easily. My first challenge was Bigwig. He was proclaimed the _Bobstones_ champion back in his old home warren. I was in a surprise on he was eager to have me challenge him. In the first few rounds, I wasn't doing well, until I was able to catch myself up with him, which lead to his defeat. He couldn't believe that a human bested him.

"Now, how did you do it?" he asked.

"Just simply guess and depends on if your paws were pressing hard to think they're a few or one stone hiding underneath your paws." I answered, as some of the rabbits laughed, but Bigwig dismissed it, as more challengers competed. Eventually, I competed against Captain Holly. We had a good match, until I was able to get the best of him. He congratulated me for the match, as I did the same to him, for his wits. The competitors shortened until it was me and Bluebell.

"Now you're about to face the master." Bluebell tried to intimidate me.

"We'll see about that." I accepted his challenge.

So far, I was able to get the hang of the game, until Bluebell used his wits to outsmart me. However, I was certain.

"_Bobstone _guess is one!" Bluebell guessed. I revealed my hands to show there was three.

Eager to finish this round. "Guess this one right, you'll win." Hazel stated to me.

"_Bobstone _guess." Bluebell was ready.

I had to think on how many stones he's hiding, but he seemed to hide more than one, but I presume it was less than three. "_Bobstone _guess is two." I guessed.

In shock, Bluebell revealed his paws and there was two. I was able to defeat the master. We basically congratulated each other for this match, as we both played well. We all cheered for the great matches we had in the tournament, as everyone congratulated me as the first "Human Champion of _Bobstones_". The evening came, I didn't want to go inside, as I was too tired to walk. Everyone decided to camp outside of the warren, we were like a big happy family. Even though it would be short, because I would wake up to find myself back home and remember. As I was about to sleep, I could hear my aunt speak to me through my ears.

_Hello Hun. I know you miss me, but I'm fine and I'm doing well. Gramsie says "Hi" and we'll see you soon. Don't grieve, but be happy. I hope you have the most wonderful dream. We'll see each other soon. Love you Hun and Goodbye._

Those words comforted me, as I was next to Captain Holly on his soft side. I could hear a few rabbits snoring, especially Hawkbit, but the funniest snores out of all was Bluebell. I drifted into my sleep, with a smile and a good laugh from Bluebell's snore.

* * *

I woke up before my alarm went off to see it was six o'clock. I could only remember that I had the most wonderfully dream. Even though reality was that it was over, and I remember that my aunt passed. Although what I learned from my dream was that I was going to see my aunt again in Heaven. That was the most comforting thing that I could always repeat to myself. When I headed for work, I started to play a music by Carrie Underwood called _See You Again_. The song always hits me, when I hear the lyric "I'll see you again. This is not where it ends. I'll carry you with me. Oh... until I see you again." I continued to listen to the song, while heading to work and thanking God for the most wonderful dream I had of having a group of rabbits comforting me when I was in grief. I than started to sing this song, as I continued to drive, as well making a thank you to my aunt, for giving me this dream too.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Said goodbye, turned around_  
_And you were gone, gone, gone_  
_Faded into the setting sun,_  
_Slipped away_  
_But I won't cry_  
_'Cause I know I'll never be lonely_  
_For you are the stars to me,_  
_You are the light I follow_

_I will see you again, oh_  
_This is not where it ends_  
_I will carry you with me, oh_  
_'Till I see you again_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_  
_Calling me back in time_  
_Back to you_  
_In a place far away_  
_Where the water meets the sky_  
_The thought of it makes me smile_  
_You are my tomorrow_

_I will see you again, oh_  
_This is not where it ends_  
_I will carry you with me, oh_  
_'Till I see you again_

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_  
_But I stay strong and I hold on 'cause I know_  
_I will see you again, oh_  
_This is not where it ends_  
_I will carry you with me, yeah yeah_

_I will see you again, oh_  
_This is not where it ends_  
_I will carry you with me, oh_  
_'Till I see you again_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_'Till I see you again (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_'Till I see you again yeah yeah yeah whoa_  
_'Till I see you again_  
_Said goodbye turned around_  
_And you were gone, gone, gone._


End file.
